Within the field of chip removing machining of metal, a continuous development aims at making the tools for chip removing machining more effective in order to be able to carry out the machining in a fast and accurate way. For cost-efficiency, it is preferable to use a cutting tool which comprises on one hand a tool body, and on the other hand detachable and replaceable cutting inserts. However, the cutting inserts are subjected to great forces during the machining operation, acting to displace and turn the cutting inserts. It is therefore necessary to rigidly fasten the cutting inserts in the tool body. This is most often done by providing the cutting insert with a centre hole, by means of which a screw or another male fastening member is used to fasten the cutting insert in the tool body. There are however disadvantages associated with this fastening method, in particular for cutting tools having a small diameter or having a large number of mounted cutting inserts. For example, the small diameter or the small distance between successive cutting inserts make it necessary to use small screws, which are generally difficult to handle and which are easy to drop in the process of mounting the cutting insert. For the operator, it is also time consuming to demount and mount all screws in a large diameter tool with many cutting inserts. It may also be difficult to access the hole in the mounting process. Furthermore, the centre hole weakens the cutting insert and makes it less shape stable. In a manufacturing process using sintering to produce the cutting inserts, the large centre hole makes the pressed powder density uneven and may cause shape defects upon sintering.
US20070160431 discloses a tool and a cutting insert for chip removing machining. An interface is provided between the cutting insert and the tool body, whereby forces can be transferred in two different directions (e.g. radially and axially) and the precision in the position of the active cutting edge is improved. The interface discloses elongate male-/female-like engagement means. The cutting insert is provided with a through-hole and is fastened to the tool body by means of a screw. Although, other fixing means are mentioned—such as clamps, lever mechanisms etc.—the known interface for positioning and fixing the cutting insert to the tool body can be improved by facilitating the cutting insert replacement or indexing, in particular by saving a lot of trouble and time in the replacement or indexing procedure for tools with small diameters, where small fastening members are needed or difficult to fit, as well as for tools with large diameters and many cutting inserts.